The Orbital 12
by FightThePower123
Summary: The Konoha 12 is in a singer band? Best in the world? Someone wants to steal Sakura's spot!


"Oh my god did you hear?! The school got the Orbital 12 to come and sing for us! Can you believe it?!", "no way?!" There was a school full of excitement because of the rumor of what was to happen at lunch time. That's right; the school had managed to get the Orbital 12 to perform at their school! What? You say you don't know why the Orbital 12 is? Oh well simple, it's a group of 12 very talented 16 to 19 year old singers. It consists of Temari Subaku, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Kunai, Kiba Izunaka, Ino Yamanaka, Shino, Rock Lee,Gaara Subaku, Kankuro Subaku,Sasuke Uchiha, and the most talented there and lead female singer ( Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto are the lead male singers) Sakura Haruno! Their bestselling songs are a series called "Pop Danthology", it's where they mix all their songs from the previous year and mash it together. It's awesome! Anyways, you'll get to see .

{[LUNCH TIME]}  
"Oh god, I can already hear the screams" Temari and Sakura made pouting faces "oh come on, man up. Let's go" Tenten said pulling them up and dragging them to their places on the stage- the curtains were closed- "waah" Sakura said, putting her micro-phone head set on and turning her back to the curtain, the rest of them did the same. The curtains opened as the music started up. There were lights shining on the 12's backs, casting shadows on the white backdrop they were facing "5-6, 5-6-7-8!" Neji said and the beat for lyrics started  
Sakura: You held me down, but I got up, the mic effect turned on and made her voice slightly muffled for cool effects  
Ino: Uh hu, Sakura: we can learn to love again  
Tenten: Catch my breath  
Temari: Feel this moment  
Shino & Naruto: I'm covering my ears like a kid (Sakura: ehhhhhhh)  
Sasuke: Oh just hold on  
Kiba: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Sakura: Pop Danthology (Gaara: everybody get up)

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto: We've come too far  
To give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar  
And our cups to the stars  
Kankuro: Tonight, Take me to the other side  
Sakura & Ino: I know what it feels like  
Kankuro:This is what it feels like  
Gaara: Tonight  
Spark; s fly like the Fourth of July  
Lee: I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
Ino: Come on make me feel alive  
And I'm loving every second, minute, hour  
Bigger, better, stronger, power

Temari: Throw it up, throw it up  
Watch it all fall out  
Pour it up, pour it up  
That's how we ball out  
Kiba: Hey girl  
You know you're lookin' so damn fine  
You're lookin' like you fell from the sky  
You know you make a grown man cry  
I wanna give it to you  
Tenten: Are you gonna stay the night?  
Sakura: I need to be free with you tonight again for effects they put on one of the mic effects and made her voice slightly higher  
Neji: Tonight is the night  
Sasuke: If I lose myself tonight, it'll be by your side They put the same effect on his mic as they did Sakura

Temari': Tomorrow way too far away  
And we can't get back yesterday  
But we young right now  
We got right now  
So get up right now  
Cause all we got is right now  
Shino: Only know you've been high  
When you're feeling low (Sakura: Cause you are the piece of me)  
Neji: Only hate the road when you're missing home (Tenten: I wish I didn't need)  
Naruto: Only know you love when you let her go (Ino: Chasing relentlessly)  
Temari: Still fight and I don't know why  
Sakura: If our love is tragedy  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity  
Why are you my clarity?

Temari: Na na na na  
Tenten: Na na na na  
Ino: Na na na na  
Kiba: Do the Harlem Shake they added a mic effect to make his voice deeper  
Sakura: Na na na na  
Tenten: Na na na na  
Shino: Get up, get up, get up  
Gaara: Pump the volume, feel the bass  
Lee: Get up, get up, get up  
Sasuke: Turn me on and let me do my thang  
Naruto: Get up, get up, get up  
Gaara: We in the house and we here to stay  
Lee: Get up, get up, get up  
Naruto: Get up!

Sasuke: I really wanna love somebody  
Sakura: I need your love  
Sasuke: I really wanna dance the night away  
Naruto & Kiba: Dance all night to the best song ever  
Shino & Kiba: So wake me up when it's all over (All but Sakura: Let's do this right now )  
Sakura: I've got my ticket for the long way round  
Gaara: Even if the sky is falling down  
Neji: Round and around we go  
All guys but Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke: I'm all alone now, check it out  
Me and you should take a vacay  
Lee: What does the fox say?  
Gaara: Take that money, watch it burn  
Gaara & Neji: Sink in the river, the lessons are learnt  
Gaara: Take that money, watch it burn  
Gaara, Neji & Sasuke: Sink in the river, the lessons are learnt

Ino: I came in like a wrecking ball  
Kiba: I've been locked out of heaven  
Ino: Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Lee: And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
Tenten: No other way to say, I need you everyday  
Kiba: Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
Temari: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Neji & Gaara: The story of my life

Sasuke & Naruto: And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Gaara: Let me show you a few things  
Kankuro: Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things (Sakura: I don't care) about love  
Temari: Oh, oh, oh... yeah baby, slow down the song  
Tenten & Ino: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Shino: Started from the bottom now we're here  
Started from the bottom now the whole team here  
Ino & Temari: And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
Can't you see it's we who own the night  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life  
And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
We run things, things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody

Sakura: And we'll never be royals ( other girls: royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
Gaara: And I can't change  
Even If I tried (Lee: I don't wanna lose you now)  
Sakura & Tenten: 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire  
Sasuke: Why I love you so much  
Naruto: This is my kingdom come  
Everyone: Singing here's to never growing up!  
The crowd around me and I cheered loudly as the band grinned, all of them sweating. They hadn't stood there the whole time, they were dancing a epic dance along it, at the end…oh my god…all the boys back flipped to the backside of the stage, and Sakura front flipped forward while the other girls did no handed cartwheels, Ino going backwards, and Temari and Tenten going to the sides. Although…I think it would have looked better if I was in Sakura's place….  
"I hope you guys have a great year and make great friends!" Sakura said grinning and leaning on to Gaara and Naruto "Also, work hard!" Ino said jumping onto Shikamaru's back as he smiled slightly, "thanks for watching us, you guys are awesome!" Temari laughed jumping on her catty brother's back (Kankuro) as he grinned "this was Orbital 12…."Tenten said jumping on Neji's back as he smirked "SIGNING OFF!" they yelled as the curtains closed. Temari and Kankuro were on the right side of the stage and Tenten and Neji were on the left side of the stage, Ino and Shikamaru were plopped right in the middle, front of the stage, and last but not least Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, and Shino were at the back,middle in a very cool postion. Lee and Shino were on their hands and knees as Gaara and Naruto sat on their back with Sasuke sitting on their shoulders with Sakura standing on his shoulders, grinning at the crowd.


End file.
